Old Habits Die Hard
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: Sequel to Ultimate Demise. James and Elizabeth are hunting down the last of The Crew members. Their past seems to catch up with them in more ways than one.
1. Six Months Later

Author's Notes: SO SORRY it took me a while to get this up! A lot of busy stuff came up and I had to put it on hold. And yes, this chapter is really short, but in the mean time, please enjoy and review! ;))

Six Months Later

James Bond was buried in his laptop. He was skimming old files of the British Secret Service. Upon his discovery, Bond found that the first 007 was a woman. Her name was Linda Vrook. Bond just smiled to himself as he kept skimming. The knowledge that he took the place of a woman just kind made him laugh. Upon further discovery, Linda Vrook's where-abouts are unknown. Bond knew her location was just classified. Bond looked back at his bed to see Elizabeth stirring around. Turning off the laptop, James sauntered over and curled up in the sheets with Elizabeth. It had been six months since the events of the mission that brought them together.

"Good morning, love." James whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth had a smile ten miles wide, "Good morning."

James moved Elizabeth to where he was on top again, "Shall we go for round three?"

Elizabeth just giggled uncontrollably as James sucked on her neck, "I don't think I have any more in me."

"You don't have to do anything. Just lie there and look pretty."

Elizabeth just cupped James' face and stared deeply into his eyes, "I love you so much."

James assaulted her lips with his and their tongues started to battle it out as James let his tongue slide deeper into her mouth.

----------------------

M furrowed her brow as she closed the contents of the file before her. A lot of this seemed to be like deja vu. Most of _The Crew_ was behind bars, but there were three more that were becoming a nuisance to track down.

"_**They have help, but who?**_" M kept thinking to herself.

The only members left was Frank Peters, Tyra Jenkins, and Joseph Hall. Joseph Hall had survived the day Elizabeth got rid of **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**, but M didn't know that. Only Elizabeth knew.

M looked up to see agent Q walk in with smiles. He was always cheerful. "M I have that knew weapon you wanted."

"Good, it took you a while."

"You can't rush a genius." Q shot back playfully.

M just smiled, "Okay, where's 007 and 004?"

Q just shrugged his shoulders, "Probably having a matinee. I still can't believe that you allowed Elizabeth to keep her position here with the agency. Despite the fact it was just a cover up for her real mission."

M nodded, "She's a changed woman and we have Bond to thank for that."

"True." Q replied.


	2. The Past Never Dies

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoys this update!! **

The Past Never Dies

Elizabeth walked into M's office and sat down. She tucked her hair behind her ears as M slid a file she was reading earlier across the desk.

"We only have three left to go. I want you to know how much your help has been appreciated around here." M said.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you."

Looking at the contents of the file, Elizabeth skimmed over the names and stopped at Joseph Hall. Her eyes widened and quickly glanced up to see M busy on the phone. Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding and pretended like nothing fazed her. "_**No one can know that bomb still exists.**_" M and Elizabeth looked at the door when James showed up.

"Afternoon, M." James said with a wink at Elizabeth.

James sat down next to Elizabeth and took the file out of her hands to have a look. M was continuing on with her business over the phone. Elizabeth stared at the map of England, spread out on the vast wall, as she started to worry about Joseph; about **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**

-------------

Joseph Hall sat on the stool, twirling his thumbs. He looked up at the three six foot tall, body builders standing in front of the door.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Hall." A voice said behind a chair. Smoke from a cigar could be seen puffing over the top of the chair.

Joseph let out a sigh, "I know where… your daughter hid the torpedo."

Mr. Linderman rose up from the chair, but kept his back to Joseph, "So, it's true. She turned on me."

"I want hazard pay out of this. I don't want to have to watch my back after this."

"Don't worry, Joseph. I always take care of those who are loyal." Mr. Linderman said after a long drag from his cigar.

His green eyes were emotionless and his black hair clung to his face from grease.

---------

M kept staring at the picture of Elizabeth, "How they hell am I suppose to tell her?"

M wouldn't admit it; she knew from the very beginning who Elizabeth was. M started to laugh to herself at the thought of Elizabeth thinking she had everything under control. Ever since M knew who was running the organization, M was able to slowly destroy it from the inside out with her connections.

M furrowed her brow. She had an idea who was probably helping out the three remaining crew members. It had to be Elizabeth's father. M looked up at Money Penny came in with a thick stack of papers.

"This just came in for you."

M rolled her eyes, "Let me have them…"

---------

Elizabeth was breathing heavy. Every push up made her think about that stupid torpedo. Elizabeth kept thinking with each push and stopped for a second when she thought she saw some movement outside her window. Getting up, Elizabeth looked out and saw everything looked threat free. Opening up the window, the faint smell of perfume made Elizabeth grab her gun.

Hopping out of the window into the shrubbery, Elizabeth stalked around. The smell of perfume was stronger now. Elizabeth heard a woman's voice cursing under her breath in a thick accent. Elizabeth cocked her gun and emerged from the bush.

"Hands up!" Elizabeth ordered.

The woman turned around with fright in her eyes. Her bobbed hair was sticky from humidity and her legs were covered in dirt.

"Please, don't shoot." The woman pleaded.

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, "Are you… Russian?"

The woman nodded, "My name is Natalya Fyodorovna Simonova. I am a friend of James."

"How do you know James?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I am a computer specialist. I helped James during his mission on finding the Goldeneye."

Elizabeth put away her gun, "I'm a friend of James too. I think we need to chat."

-----------

Q was putting on the finishing touches on the new Porsche. James let out a whistle and Q seethed under it. Q knew that once James wanted something, especially a car, he always got it.

"Yes, James?"

James smirked knowingly; rubbing his hand along the smooth curves of the Porsche. "Since when have you been working on this beauty?"

Q smiled, "For a long time, 007."

James and Q started to laugh as M came in through the doors. She had a very pissed off look towards James and Q slid off to the side to avoid the situation.

"James, my office, now."

James followed M like a neutered puppy all the way to her office. He passed by Money Penny and she gave him a glare.

"Is every woman in this agency mad at me?" James mumbled to himself.

Upon entering M's office, James stopped dead in his tracks. Elizabeth sat at the edge of M's desk and kept glaring at the woman who stood up. James walked up slowly and looked the woman over.

"Natalya?" James asked knowingly.

"Oh, James!" Natalya exclaimed.

Natalya grabbed James and started to smudge his face off. James grabbed her and pulled her off. Natalya looked at his face, confused.

"James, I… I missed you."

"I've missed you too, but you know it was just pleasure."

Natalya looked solemnly down, "I know. I have been thinking about you a lot lately."

James shook his head, "You're lying. You wouldn't have come to find me if there wasn't something wrong."

Natalya nodded, "Yeah, I need your help."

James looked over to see Elizabeth just shake her head and get up to leave. James went to stop her, but Elizabeth just pushed his hands off her shoulders and headed to her room.


	3. Strength

Strength

Mr. Linderman arrived at the beach house Elizabeth owned in Hawaii. Facing the Pacific Ocean, Mr. Linderman took a deep breath of the ocean mist air.

"No wonder why she wanted a base here."

Joseph just rolled his eyes, "Well I almost died here."

"Spare me the drama. Where's that torpedo?"

Joseph pointed towards the horizon, "We just sailed that way for a good 30 minutes and then dumped it overboard."

Mr. Linderman thought for a few minutes, "It's going to be a hard search. Elizabeth knew what she was doing. No doubt she probably knows that you are still alive."

Joseph smiled, "All the better, sir."

----------------

Elizabeth just paced her room, frustrating herself even more. She kept seeing that image of Natalya putting herself on James like that. Without thinking, Elizabeth punched a hole in the wall. Regretting letting her anger get the best of her, Elizabeth massaged her knuckles as the door opened. James walked in a little bit cautiously.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth just glared, "Oh, so am I just your screw on the side now?"

James just closed the door behind him, "How dare you mock me. I have done nothing to deserve this."

Elizabeth sighed, "You're right, I apologize. I just got so worked up when she got all touchy-touchy on you. My jealousy erupted and I am usually not like that."

James snaked his arms around Elizabeth's waist, "You are such a beast when you get angry."

"Oh, please." Elizabeth replied.

James just rubbed his nose in her hair; taking in Elizabeth's scent.

"So what does she want?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. M is having a chat with her; probably over why you shouldn't sneak around an agency full of assassins." James responded.

Elizabeth just smirked to herself, remembering the fear she caused in that woman's eyes.

----------

Natalya looked around M's office. M kept scowling at her as she kept talking on the phone. Natalya ran her hand across the map of Europe.

"Don't touch that please." M demanded.

Natalya walked over to the bookshelf and noticed a row of pictures on the middle three shelves. They were pictures of past and current agents of all types of organizations.

"Who are these people?" Natalya asked, intrigued.

M looked up and a smile crept onto her face, "Those are all the people that have become legend in their work during their missions. I haven't met face to face with some of them, but I know a lot of them."

Natalya skimmed all the faces and saw James' picture. She turned around when she heard the receiver to the phone click. M stood up, straightening out her skirt and walked around to the front of her desk.

"What exactly do you want, Miss Simonova?"

Natalya crossed her arms, "I'm in trouble and I only trust James."

M just stared her down, "Well I'm not going to let any of my agents risk their necks without my say so. So unless you spill out whatever has you in such a tizzy, I suggest you pack your bags and ask the help of your precious Russian police."

Natalya stared down at the ground, "Please, I can't trust anyone, but James."

"Well if you can trust James, then you can sure as hell trust me." M replied.

Natalya walked over and took a seat. She looked around for a second and then turned her gaze back at M. "In my work, I had a man come to me asking for assistance on his computer system network. He said that he needed to make sure that an unbreakable firewall was placed on his network. The only thing that had me suspicious was the amount of money he was willing to pay me for it."

M raised an eyebrow, "How much?"

"Well, usually I charge from about $500 to $1,000. However, this man wanted to pay me $867,000 down payment and another $1,400,000 when the job was finished."

"That's a lot of money, Miss Simonova." M said.

Natalya nodded solemnly, "I agreed to the job, against my better judgment, because the price number was so high. Well, I got started with my crew and I started to notice files. So I took a hard drive and started downloading from his computer. I was able to do the job and saving without any suspicion from him. After I got my money, I went back to where I work and pulled up the files. What I found was disturbing."

Natalya timidly pulled out a yellow hard drive out of her brown bag. She still clutched onto it as if it was a matter of life or death. M folded her hands together, "Is that it?"

Natalya nodded, "What I found made me realize that I could be killed at a moment's notice if my involvement was to be discovered. I realized that I had involvement in completely securing _The Crew's_ network from bypass, but I also was able to completely copy their hardware in the process. I am scared to death and the only person I could think of to help me was James."

M stood up, "How long ago did this happen?"

"About five years ago."

M had anger flash in her eyes, "You have held onto this information for five years and you decide NOW is the good time to bring this secret to the surface?"

Natalya jumped up from her seat, "Well excuse me for fearing for my life! I have been so paranoid to the point that I didn't even trust my co-workers anymore. Anything we talked about, I made sure it had nothing to do with me because I was so scared. So forgive me for finally getting the courage to bring you this information. I understand that a lot of agencies are corrupt with _The Crew_'s members. When I saw, on the news, that one of their own turned on them and the organization was slowly deteriorating, I thought I could help by taking this to one of the few, non-corrupt agency in the world; you."

M nodded in appreciation, "I thank you for this, Natalya. I just wish that this would have been brought to us years ago. I agree with you when you say that you didn't trust anybody else. You are also going to need protection. I will arrange for you to be sent to a safe house out of the U.K."

Natalya shook her head, "I don't want to be in a foreign country."

"Well you don't have a choice. I guarantee that this man will find out, if he hasn't already. I'm sending you to the United States. You will be safe there, I promise."

Natalya glared, "Those American's are pigs!"

"Not all of them, Miss Simonova and it is one of the safest countries to hide in." M replied.

"I want to be near James."

M sighed, "I can't let you. He has other pressing assignments he has to deal with than to babysit you. Yes, he helped you greatly years ago during his mission to find the Goldeneye, but that is where it ends for you. You cannot expect to be involved in his life anymore than you already have been."

"What is this really about?" Natalya demanded, "Are you afraid that we are going to fall in love and he will leave his position in this agency? Because if that is what it is about, then that's pretty pathetic."

"What is pathetic, Miss Simonova is the fact that you choose now to decide to get back in contact with James. What is pathetic is that you think you can just make demands because you are turning in a very important piece of evidence to help in the fight against these terrorists. So why don't you hand over that hard drive and I will tell your prime minister that you are in safe hands in America. I take protecting people a very high priority. Your life has been in danger ever since you got involve five years ago with _The Crew._ I can probably guarantee that they knew the minute you downloaded their files and they have been keeping close tabs on you all along. So don't toy with me one more damn minute because I know how to do my job and it's time that you come to terms with that."

Natalya slowly brought the hard drive forward and handed it over to M. M said a thank you before getting on the phone again to call up the FBI. After a few minutes, M hung up and turned towards Natalya. M stood there frozen to her spot when she saw Natalya had a gun pointed at her.

"I need that hard drive back. I won't let you get me killed."

M just pushed the hard drive back more on her desk, "I can't do that."

Natalya had tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to kill you."

"I don't want to kill you either," M replied as she walked towards Natalya.

Natalya cocked the gun, "Step back!"

"What? Do you think because I'm old, that I am frail and weak? I have more combat experience than most military men earn in a lifetime."

M grabbed the gun and flipped Natalya on her back. Pointing the gun at her, M smirked, "Now, let's cut the drama and conduct business."

As if on cue, Money Penny walked in and stood their frozen. "Um… the President of the United States is on line 3."

"Thank you, Money Penny. Bring in some coffee for our guest and some aspirin. She's going to need it." M replied, still holding the gun to Natalya.

"Yes, ma'am." Money Penny replied timidly and left the office.

As Money Penny closed the door, she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll never do anything to piss her off, then." She said to herself, getting the coffee.


	4. Rock Bottom

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry this update took a little while longer! Hopefully your weekend has been a good one!**

Rock Bottom

Natalya stood by, waiting to be placed in the private jet. Looking around, her two undercover body guards were scanning the area for any suspicious looking people. As the engines revved up, Natalya looked towards a nearby gift store.

"I feel sick. I need to go use the ladies room." Natalya lied to her bodyguards.

They nodded and followed her to the gift store. The bodyguards pretended to be customers scanning the store. Natalya walked up to a clerk near the back corner of the store.

"Excuse me, but those men have been following me around the airport and I think they are trying to kill me."

The clerk grabbed Natalya and put her under the desk with the register, "Stay here ma'am. I'm going to go get help."

"Thank you so much." Natalya whimpered.

The clerk nodded and left. Natalya could hear arguing and yelling with the sound of customers running out in panic. Knowing that was her cue, Natalya ran to the back door and exited into an employee's lounge. Smoke from unfinished cigarettes made the lounge hazy, but Natalya could still see the light from the exit sign. Opening the exit, Natalya immediately dropped to the ground, covering her ears. The engines roars from nearby planes on the tar matt seem to split her ear drums. Looking around, Natalya jumped onto a luggage cart pulling away from a plane.

----------------

"She did what?" M could be heard shouting in her office.

Money Penny flinched from the shouts. She looked up as James and Elizabeth showed up.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you two."

James smirked when he heard the sound of pencils hitting the wall. Money Penny got up and left. Elizabeth took a seat and smiled up at James.

"What?" James asked; smiling.

"Nothing. I just want to know your history with this Natalya Simonova."

James sighed, "I figured you would ask that question, given my history with women."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow playfully as James pulled up a chair in front of Elizabeth.

"Well, me and Natalya met on one of my missions; of course. She was a computer technician that helped build the database for this disk called Goldeneye. The Goldeneye was stolen with the help of my best friend; who was an agent of this agency. I thought he was dead for a long time and to find out he was working with terrorists completely shocked me. That's another story for another time. Natalya was the only lead I had on getting the Goldeneye back. Well, we had a crush on each other, but that is as far as it went for me; just like so many of the other girls I had met."

James took a deep breath, "So, we started going out on dates less and talking to each other less until we never called each other again. Now, she's back, asking for my help."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're a good man. I would be surprised if she didn't look to you for help. Who were these other girls you met?"

James laughed, "You are one curious vixen, you know that? I met the first love of my life during my first mission. Her name was Vesper Lynd. She helped me stop a powerful man, named Le Chiffre; who controlled the money flow to top terrorist organizations. Vesper was engaged, but the two of us had fallen for each other hard. However, she still loved the man she was engaged with too. Vesper secretly made a deal with the people who were holding him hostage and the ransom was the money we were able to nab from Le Chiffre. Well, things went bad and she was killed; Vesper drowned. The second love of my life was Tracy Di Vicenzo. It is kind of funny how me and her fell in love. Her father was trying to use her to get information out of me on whom I was and why I was there. Ironically, she turned on her father to protect me."

Elizabeth sat forward in her chair, "You know James, it is so interesting to hear your life story when it comes to women. Your reputation as a womanizer is what gave me my first impression of you as a snob, but as I got to know, I realized what a great person you really are."

James just chuckled, "Wait, there is more. Well, me and Tracy ended up escaping from her father and I asked her to marry me. We got married, but on our wedding day, Tracy was shot in front of me and died. I still visit her grave once in a while."

Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock, "You were married once? Oh my God, James, I never would have thought…"

"I get that reaction all the time. The third woman in my life that still left a hole in my heart was Paris Carver. I didn't consider her the love of my life, but she still made me go crazy when I was around her. We left each other and she got married to a media tycoon, Elliot Carver. My mission to stop him from taking over the media and the worlds governments led to my reunion with Paris. Her news about her being married to Elliot Carver completely shattered me, but it was obvious she still wasn't over me. Paris headed to my hotel room one night and we caught up on things. I'm afraid that was the biggest mistake I made for her safety was even speaking to her because the next morning, her own husband had her killed."

"James," Elizabeth started, "I am so sorry."

"Then you will understand why I am so protective over you." James replied, staring deeply into Elizabeth's eyes. "I love you so much, Elizabeth. When we met, I realized you were the one. I believed that having this job had cursed me with pain, but then I realized that maybe, this time things could be different. That I will be able to keep my lover alive; to keep you alive. You see, you are the true love of my life. I know that for sure because you have the same persona of my late wife and with your help, I can move on from my past. I know my past, nobody's past, can die, but it can be reflected upon without pain and misery."

Elizabeth smiled, "James, I would do anything for you. I realize now that Natalya Simonova cannot break our bond with one another."

James kissed Elizabeth gently, "Good, because I don't want any fighting between you two."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, I kind of had a talk with her when we first met."

James raised an eyebrow, "What did you say, exactly?"

"When she told me who she was, I had a chat with her about how I have no problems with cutting her pretty head off if she didn't tell me what she was doing here. Natalya just started speaking about you at a rapid pace and I just started asking her questions to make sure she actually knew who you were and that she wasn't just feeding me bull crap."

James just nodded as a very frustrated M slammed open her office door.

"MONEY PENNY!" M screamed.

Money Penny's frantic running back to the office could be heard down the hallway from the rapid clicking of her heels. Panting, Money Penny leaned onto the door frame.

"Money Penny, I need James and Elizabeth at once!" M yelled.

Elizabeth exaggerated a cough that caught M's attention.

"Oh, there you two are. Into my office, now."

-------------

Mr. Linderman let the ocean mist gently massage his cheeks as his men got to searching for **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.** Joseph kept pacing back and forth, checking his watch.

"What is taking them so long?"

"Patience, Joseph. It takes a long time to search for a torpedo that was randomly thrown overboard." Mr. Linderman replied.

Joseph's radio buzzed to life, "I think we found it! We are bringing it up now. Over."

"Roger, that." Joseph replied with glee.

After about 20 minutes, a small sub surfaced up and bobbed up and down from the tide. A large metal mass, completely covered in sea weed, moss and water critters was lowered onto the boat deck. Mr. Linderman folded his arms in anticipation. A couple of the men jammed crow-bars and metal pikes to rip open the vault. A large crack split the air and black water came gushing out of the vault. As the water cleared, the door was completely opened a mud covered torpedo was cushioned inside. Mr. Linderman smiled as it was taken and laid out on the deck. Taking an orange cloth, Mr. Linderman rubbed some of the mud off to reveal **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** engraved on the side.

"We have found it my friends." Mr. Linderman exclaimed.

A cheer erupted throughout the boat. Mr. Linderman stood up and pulled out his gun. Joseph smirked, "What do you need that for?"

Mr. Linderman smiled, "Your services are no longer needed. I'll be the smart one and make sure that you are dead."

Mr. Linderman shot Joseph right between the eyes and kicked his body overboard. He watched as the current sucked Joseph's dead body into the deep depths below.


	5. Family Roots

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I got so busy and I hope this update was worth the wait!**

Family Roots

"Are you kidding me?" James exclaimed.

M nodded looking more pissed with each passing minute. "We need to find where Natalya is."

James thought for a moment, "I don't think we have to look. She will come find me."

Natalya sat in the taxi as it sped through London. "Could you please slow down?"

The taxi driver ignores her and pushes on the gas. The taxi is picking up speed and Natalya starts panicking. They leave London's city limits and are dangerously driving on ice on the highway. It was the start of winter and the snow was coming down slowly, but was cold enough to where it was sticking to everything. The taxi driver slammed on the brakes at the next sharp turn and the taxi came to an abrupt halt. Shaken, but not harmed, Natalya opens the door and gets ready to run.

"STOP!" the taxi driver yelled.

Natalya turned around to see the taxi driver pointing a gun at her. The woman motions for Natalya to come towards her. Natalya obliges and slowly walks over. A fast moving Ferrari screeches to a halt next to them and two men, with M16's, force Natalya into the car. The woman jumps into the passenger seat and they speed off.

James pulled over by the Wood Leaf Apartments. Elizabeth stepped out and the sound of the silver Porsche locking made James smile.

"Awe, you love your new toy, don't you Mr. Bond?" Elizabeth teased.

James was all smiles as they entered the apartment complex. Elizabeth pulled out her key to her apartment. "I haven't set foot in my apartment in a couple of months."

Surprisingly, the door was slightly ajar when Elizabeth went to unlock the door. James and Elizabeth pull out their guns and quietly enter the apartment. Elizabeth feels a strong breeze from the large windows being open. Her apartment is trashed and the word "TRAITOR" is splashed on one of her walls in blood.

"I've been marked." Elizabeth said.

James looked at her with concern, "What do you mean?"

"It's our calling card when we let a former member, who has betrayed us that we are coming after them." Elizabeth replied, while rummaging through paper and files.

James helped by looking through computers and files, but both of them came up empty handed. The whole apartment was trashed and nothing was left. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, but suddenly bolted to her computer.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I just remembered something. M showed us the hard drive that Natalya gave up and I suddenly remember some file we had on a woman that was to be kept watch on at all times."

James had a look of worry as Elizabeth was typing away at the computer, "Anybody that has been in contact with us in any way we keep tabs on. Ah ha!"

Elizabeth uploaded a file that had Natalya's picture on it. Reading through the contents alarmed Elizabeth greatly. "We have been watching her for 5 years and I had no idea."

James raised an eyebrow, "You actually have files that you don't know about?"

"Most of them are files I could have cared less about. If this was put on the blue list, then this means my father was still more involved than I thought he was." Elizabeth replied.

James was picking through the files sitting by the computer, "Your father?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, my father. He's the brains behind this whole organization. He's smart, cunning, and a sharp shooter. He could find the needle in the hay stack quicker than anybody. My father was my inspiration and now could also be my death."

Elizabeth froze when she realized what she just said and turned around to look at James. James was obviously trying to keep his composure, but it was useless. Elizabeth stood up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I won't lie to you to try to make things look better, but I am in danger. I realize that, but I will not sit by and let you do the work by yourself on this mission. I'm practically the only one who can break my father. He is..."

"Ruthless and will kill you, his own daughter, to keep this organization intact." James interrupted. "Elizabeth, I understand you will not sit back and not be allowed to participate in this task, but I will not allow you to risk your safety for this."

"Oh so now you're my mother?" Elizabeth retorted. "James, I am on this mission rather you accept that or not. I was in danger ever since I was conceived!"

James sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm acting like your mother."

"It's okay. I never knew my mother anyways. She didn't stick around after she had me." Elizabeth replied.

James looked around, "Let's get out of here and report our findings to M."

Natalya had the brown potato bag removed from her head. Her hair was all strewn about her face and the gag was still on. The woman that drove her in the taxi walked up to Mr. Linderman.

"Very good, Tyra." Mr. Linderman said, kissing her on the forehead.

Tyra smirked and walked out of the office. Mr. Linderman walked over to Natalya and moved Natalya's hair out of her face. Then, with violent rage, Mr. Linderman grabbed a hand full of Natalya's hair and threw her on the floor. The rope on her ankles and wrists made it impossible for her to break her fall. Mr. Linderman grabbed her throat and put his mouth next to her ear.

"You made a very bad mistake tampering with things you shouldn't even know about, Miss Simonova." Mr. Linderman hissed.

Mr. Linderman stood up, straightened out his jacket and proceeded to leave the office. Natalya heard the door click shut and she immediately started to flop around, looking for something sharp to cut the ropes. She snaked her way across the floor to the desk and sat up the best she could. Looking at the chair, Natalya maneuvered her way to sitting on the chair and on the desk, found a letter opener. Using this, Natalya started to cut away, but the thin blade broke. Frustrated, Natalya used her head to move things around, but found nothing. Natalya had tears streaming down her face as she slid out of the chair, onto the floor and pressed her face against the window.


	6. A New Playing Card

A New Playing Card

**Author's Notes: I'm putting 007 marks to show the transitions because for some reason Fan Fiction is not saving my spacing with the dotted lines. **

Mr. Linderman observed the locked vault before him. **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** was locked snuggly inside. Tyra Jenkins strode up to Mr. Linderman.

"What do you want to do with the pretty little package?" Tyra cooed.

"Let's just leave Miss Simonova alone for now so that she can get used to her accommodations." Mr. Linderman replied.

Tyra stroked Mr. Linderman's cheek, "Darling… I don't like her."

Mr. Linderman smiled and wrapped his arm around Tyra's waist, "There's nothing to worry about."

Mr. Linderman sucked on Tyra's lips, and then nibbled on her earlobe, "I need you to complete a task for me."

"Anything for you, darling." Tyra purred.

"I need you to bring my daughter to me… unharmed."

Tyra rolled her eyes, "Of course I will deliver your daughter to you unharmed. I will need help though."

"Oh, I know." Mr. Linderman exclaimed with a smile, "She's tough. Take Frank Peters with you. He's a tough guy."

Tyra nodded, "Yes, darling, it shall be done."

Mr. Linderman squeezed Tyra's butt as she walked away. He watched her sides swing left and right all the way down the hallway.

007

M paced her office as James came in, "No sign of Natalya."

"He has her." M replied.

James thought for a moment, "Elizabeth's father?"

"Yes, the famous Mr. Linderman. I don't have conformation yet, but with him, you just know. It's like an instinct."

"I made a stop at Elizabeth's apartment and we found nothing. Her apartment has been completely trashed and they left her a clear warning that they were coming for her." James said.

M looked out her large window, "I'm joining you two on this case."

"What?" James exclaimed.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." M retorted.

James just shook his head, "What the bloody hell would possess you to make such a decision?"

"The fact that we have been fighting Mr. Linderman for a couple of decades and I'm bloody tired of it! This agency is tired of it, the CIA, FBI, and the rest of the U.S. Government is tired of it, the UN is tired of it, the whole damn world is tired of it! If my participation can help stop this organization once and for all, then you bet I'm in." M replied.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" James asked after a moment of silence.

"No, and your opinion doesn't matter at this point and time. Now, I'm taking this hard drive to a major meeting over in America in the White House. Great Britain and France are going to have brunch with the U.S. President and I'm going to show the contents of this file there. You on the other hand will take Elizabeth with you to Germany. From what these files show, there is an address that has a whole apartment complex bought by Mr. Linderman. I believe this is his headquarters."

M wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to James, "Good Luck, 007."

James left the office in a state of shock, but quickly got over it. M never ceased to amaze him.

007

Natalya curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Tears stained her face and a look of horror flashed across her face as the doors to the office opened. Mr. Linderman and a very muscular man, holding a silver tray, came waltzing in.

"Set the tray on my desk and put Miss Simonova in her chair." Mr. Linderman said with menace.

The muscular man seemed to be like a robot. He set the tray on Mr. Linderman's desk and easily picked Natalya up in one swift grab. He set her down, took off his large, leather belt and strapped Natalya into her chair.

"You may leave now." Mr. Linderman told his helper. The muscular man left as Mr. Linderman picked up a syringe and a bottle of cloudy liquid. "This drug will keep you awake even through the worse types of torture. So you can take a whole variety of pain without your body passing out."

Natalya started jerking in her chair as Mr. Linderman walked over to her. He grabbed her hair and held her head still as he injected the liquid into the back of her neck. "I have to make sure it gets injected into your spinal cord."

Natalya had tears streaming down her face as Mr. Linderman took her gag out. "You're cruel and heartless! I don't have anything you need! What do you want?"

Mr. Linderman laughed, "Please don't lie to me, Miss Simonova. I hired you to do a job for me a few years ago and you thought you could get away with downloading important files. What? You didn't think we would notice? Silly amateur, stealing information is for the professionals. Now tell me, where is the documents you stole from me?"

Natalya shook her head, "I don't know."

Mr. Linderman walked over to her with a long knife, "I'm going to ask you again… where are they?"

"Please… don't do this…" Natalya whimpered.

Mr. Linderman smiled and backhanded Natalya hard. The force of it tossed the chair over to where it was lying on its side. Mr. Linderman pulled the chair upright 

again and the belt proved to be holding Natalya to the chair nicely. Taking the blade to Natalya's stinging right cheek, he asked her the same question, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Natalya spit in his face, "Go to hell!"

Mr. Linderman cut quickly and the blood sprayed across his face. Licking the blood off of his lips, Mr. Linderman cut Natalya's blouse open to expose her chest in a tan bra. Mr. Linderman walked back over to the tray and picked up a long, thin, wooden stick. "I already know you gave them over to the British Secret Service. I just wanted to see if you would cooperate. Since you're not, I'm going to have a little fun with you before anyone comes to save you."

Natalya, feeling the sting on her face, just seethed in anger, "If you already knew, then why would you be doing this?"

"Because, I'm just a sick pervert, Miss Simonova." Mr. Linderman replied.

With that, Mr. Linderman smacked the stick across Natalya's chest, cutting flesh. Natalya screamed in pain and Mr. Linderman hit her again. He closed his eyes, relishing in her screams and walked over to Natalya. He licked her blood trickling from her cheek. "Mmmm... you taste so good."

"Stop, please! Leave me alone." Natalya pleaded.

Mr. Linderman just smiled as he stood back up and used the stick to slap Natalya across the other cheek. Natalya shook all over from the pain, but didn't scream this time.

Mr. Linderman shook his head, "It won't do to not scream, Miss Simonova. No screaming makes me angry."

A crack across Natalya's chest had her screaming bloody murder and writhing in pain.

007

Elizabeth stared out of the window of the Porsche as James changed gears. The blur of snow covered trees added to the swift passing of the white lines on the road. Both James and Elizabeth were lost in their thoughts. James thought about Elizabeth's safety and Elizabeth thought about what she would do when she encountered her father.

"Are you alright?" James finally said, not able to take the silence anymore.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, "Yes, because I have you."

James smiled and looked at his dashboard when a tiny alarm noise told them they had an incoming call. Pressing a button, Q's voice could be heard.

"James, I have some important information on the where-about of Miss Simonova." Q exclaimed.

"I'm listening." James said.

Q continued, "The address M gave you has been confirmed to be one of the hide outs of Mr. Linderman, but not where Miss Simonova is being held at. One of our scouts found out she was taken to an abandoned pier in the Netherlands, close by the main road to Amsterdam. Good luck 007 and 004."

"Thank you, Q." James replied as the call ended.


	7. Reunions

**Author's Notes: Okay, I've been on a role with these updates. I'm so proud of myself. ;) Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope to receive more reviews!**

Reunions

Elizabeth twitted her thumbs, "Why the hell would my father be at an abandoned pier in the Netherlands?"

James made the Porsche pick up speed, "He's your father."

"No, really?" Elizabeth retorted.

James just smirked. He never got tired of Elizabeth's smart remarks. They pulled over to the side of the road when an abandoned shed, by a pier, came into view. James and Elizabeth pulled out their guns and approached the shed. Elizabeth kicked the door in and James ran in with his gun. It was empty.

"Hmm…" James looked around and saw an abandoned boating house through the foggy shed window.

James turned around to see Elizabeth already gone. Running out of the shed, James saw Elizabeth approaching the boating house. Suddenly, gun fire rang out and Elizabeth jumped into the water under a crumpling, wooden dock. James got back into the shed and busted out the window, shooting at the male shooter.

Elizabeth used the distraction to swim up to the shore line, but suddenly found herself underwater. Somebody was holding her down and Elizabeth punched and kicked with all her might until the attacker let go. Gasping for air, Elizabeth was sucker punched and slipped underwater. Shaking it off, Elizabeth felt the attacker trying to bind her arms. Elizabeth grabbed the attacker's face and shoved it against the wooden pillar holding up the dock above them. The force was hard enough to knock out the attacker long enough for Elizabeth to get up on dry land.

James ran out of the shed and shot at the man again when the shooter ran out of bullets. The shooter took off towards the boating house, but James was faster and knocked him to the ground. The two started to fight and James broke the shooter's nose in one quick punch. A radio crackled to life on the shooters belt.

"Frank! The girl is getting away." Frank kneed James in the groin and rolled him off of him. Grabbing the radio, Frank shouted, "I'm kind of busy dealing with someone else!"

Tyra Jenkins, soaked in water, ran up and kicked James in the face when he tried to get up, "GET THE GIRL NOW!"

Frank nodded, glad to not have to mess with Bond and went after Elizabeth. He found her coming around the boat house and grabbed a large piece of wood. Frank smacked her across the face with it and it stunned Elizabeth for a second, but she recovered by knocking Frank down on the ground. Sitting on top of him, Elizabeth punched his broken nose and let him scream in agony.

"Where is my father?" Elizabeth yelled.

Frank's only defense was to punch Elizabeth in the chest. Elizabeth rolled on the ground, clutching her left breast as Frank tried to put her down with chloroform. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Frank's face and squeezed. Choking, Frank let go of the bottle of chloroform and dropped the rag. He tried to pry Elizabeth's legs off, but was getting weaker by the second.

A few yards away, James grabbed Tyra's leg, when she went to kick him in the face again. Twisting it in order to break it, Tyra skillfully flipped and was still able to kick James in the face again. Laughing, Tyra cart wheeled away to a metal pipe. Picking it up, Tyra smiled, but her facial expression quickly went to surprise. Coughing up blood, Tyra dropped the pipe and fell to the ground dead. James was holding his gun towards her. He used his last bullet to shoot Tyra in the neck.

Dropping the gun, James looked over to where Elizabeth was to see Frank get free of Elizabeth's death grip and run away. Elizabeth got up and went to run after him, but James stopped her.

"Hey, don't waste your strength. You're fatigued, just like me. Let him go." James stated, while panting.

Elizabeth, trying to catch her breath, nodded, "That was a close one."

Before James could register what was going on, he felt himself convulsing violently and hit the ground jerking. Elizabeth grabbed James gun and pulled the trigger to the unknown person, but the bullets were out. Throwing the gun down, Elizabeth dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her head. James couldn't move, but witnessed the whole thing. A tall man, with greasy black hair, stood before Elizabeth with two other people.

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you?" Mr. Linderman asked.

Elizabeth just gave her father a death glare, "I wasn't hiding, if you didn't notice. I was coming after you and was tearing down your empire that you so unwisely threw on my shoulders."

Mr. Linderman just laughed, "I've taught you well, but your temper will not help you in this case. I would watch your tongue, little girl."

Mr. Linderman signaled to the two people with him and they bound Elizabeth down. One of them picked up a heavy, blunt object and knocked Elizabeth out cold. James tried to move and even tried to yell out to Elizabeth, but his body was numb and he couldn't do anything.

A few hours later, James felt himself being rolled over onto his back and he was looking up at M's face. M was dressed in boots, pants, and a long sleeved shirt.

"James, can you hear me?" M asked, distressed.

James had some feeling back, and nodded. M looked relieved and she helped James on his feet, but James fell back on his knees. M found three pairs of prongs stuck on James. Two were lodged in his neck and the other pair was lodged in his hips. M dragged James down to the cold water and submerged his face in it. James, coughing and sputtering, found himself mobile again and quickly got to his feet. The initial shock gone, James started to run for his Porsche.

"It's no use, James." M shouted.

James stopped and turned around, "And why not?"

"They stole it. I have my car." M replied. "And I'm driving."

James frowned, but obeyed and got into M's car. M floored it and they were off. James couldn't help but watch M for a few minutes.

"What is it, James?" M asked, annoyed.

"How is it that you know so much about this organization, **The Crew**?" James asked.

M sped up the car, "We've been fighting this organization for years. It wasn't called **The Crew** until seven years ago. When it first started, it was called the **Red Huns**. They would pillage Chinese merchant ships and as they got richer, they got stronger and so did their demands. I was an agent for the British Secret Service too before I became the head director. In fact, I was 007 before you were."

James just whistled, "So I filled in your shoes." Then James smiled a mischievous smile that had M worried. "Your real name is Linda Vrook."

M's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "James Bond, if you so much as tell anyone my name, I'll kill you."

James just laughed as they continued to drive on the misty road.

007

Elizabeth stirred around, not wanting to move too quickly. Surprisingly, she was unbound. Looking around, it was dimly lit through a small window. Elizabeth looked out and realized she was in Amsterdam.

"They weren't at the piers…" Elizabeth realized and turned around when her door opened.

A large man tossed Natalya into the room with Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked up Natalya and set her on the bed. Natalya's blouse was torn and there were deep cuts, almost gashes, across her chest. A cut was scabbing over on her cheek.

"Natalya, it's me, Elizabeth."

Natalya stirred around and started to cry, "Please… don't let him hurt me again."

Elizabeth embraced Natalya, "It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here. James is on his way, I promise."

Elizabeth helped Natalya sit up against the head board and had her take off her blouse. Elizabeth opened up the door to the closet and found old clothing of sorts. Pulling out a long sleeved, green shirt, Elizabeth threw that on Natalya's lap.

"Put that on."

Natalya obeyed and put on the shirt, trembling. After getting the shirt on, she got up and started to search the room for a way out. Elizabeth smiled and joined her on the search for an exit. The window was a definite no and they tested out the door. It opened, but Elizabeth spotted the same two guards that tied her up standing watch. Closing the door, Elizabeth shook her head no and looked up at the ceiling. There was a large vent cover that was loosely screwed into the ceiling. Sliding the bed under it, Elizabeth easily pulled the vent cover off.

"Come on Natalya, this is the only way out." Elizabeth whispered.


	8. The Narrow Passage

**Author's Notes: Just wanted to apologize for the long wait on this update. I hope you all enjoy!**

The Narrow Passage

Cobwebs and dust made the air hard to breathe in as Natalya and Elizabeth squeezed through the winding ventilation system. Elizabeth had Natalya stop moving after hearing some crashing underneath them. Sitting still, they could hear a man yelling in frustration.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Mr. Linderman slammed his fist onto his desk as Tyra and Frank looked at each other in fear.

Frank took a step forward, "Boss… we don't know."

Mr. Linderman led out a menacing laugh. Whether it was sarcastic or not, nobody could tell but him.

"Well then, I guess you have your work put out for you, Frank Peters."

Frank solemnly went out the door. Tyra Jenkins headed for the door, but stopped as she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Where exactly are you going?" Mr. Linderman started kissing Tyra's neck.

Tyra had a look of terror in her eyes this time, "Um… to help Frank find the hostages."

Tyra screeched as Mr. Linderman grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back, "No, Tyra. I'm extremely angry and I need some release."

Tyra shivered as Mr. Linderman locked the door.

--

The sky was overcast as M sped up her car. Every second that passed by made M start to get nervous with anticipation. James started to worry.

"I think you are over stressing yourself."

"Oh shut up!" M spat, "You have no idea the hell I've gone through with this organization. I want to just be done with it!"

James furrowed his brow, "You have always taught me not to let my emotions get the best of me."

M just sighed, "I didn't mean to snap."

Up ahead, an alley way made M smile. James looked at her with confusion and then decided it was best not to ask.

--

It felt like an eternity before Elizabeth and Natalya got a vertical vent.

"This has to go down to the basement." Elizabeth said between short gasps of air.

Natalya nodded, "Alright, I'll go first."

Elizabeth put a hand on Natalya shoulder, "Look, I have to go back."

"What?"

"I'm being serious." Elizabeth stopped for a second before continuing, "I have to bury this organization for good. Even if that means my father is one of the casualties."

Natalya looked down the steep drop, "Lower me down then."

Elizabeth took Natalya's hands and lowered her down as far as she could without falling in with her. After a couple of seconds, Elizabeth let go and watched Natalya disappear into the dark void. Natalya, with the luck of the draw, landed in a fat pile of flour in the basement. Covered in the white powder, Natalya started looking 

around for a window or a door to get through. Then she saw the wheels from a car park next to a small basement window.

--

"I really don't see how we are getting in this way, M." James stated.

Both M and James jerked around with their guns from hearing an ear piercing screech noising. A basement window was opening and a hand, covered in white powder, was feeling around for something to grab onto.

James grabbed the hand and pulled up a very annoyed Natalya.

"It's about time you get here!" Natalya exclaimed.

M looked her up and down, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Flour, from the basement."

James just nodded, "I'm going in for Elizabeth."

M gave the keys to Natalya, "I have the GPS system set on the location you need to get to in order to be safe. For your own safety, do not stop for anything."

Natalya nodded as she jumped into the car and sped off. James helped M down into the basement and the both surveyed the area.

--

Elizabeth popped open a vent cover and hung upside down to survey the room. A lone figure was tied to a chair and a trail of blood was dripping of the fingers. Elizabeth hopped down and picked up a paper weight. Walking over the lone figure, Elizabeth could hear it breathing. Tyra Jenkins was surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

"Tyra?" Elizabeth whispered.

Tyra Jenkins looked up at Elizabeth and a small laugh emitted from her lips, "Elizabeth… so nice of you to stop by."

"Tyra, I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

"I would have gladly died for you." Tyra mumbled, "I would have gone to the ends of the earth for you, but then you have a change of heart. You turned your back on us…"

As Tyra uttered those last few words, her head slumped. Elizabeth checked for a pulse and found nothing. Elizabeth checked the office doors to see that they were locked and went back to the desk that she knew was her fathers.

Rummaging around, Elizabeth found old documents of sorts and started ripping drawers out to find anything that would be of use. A picture landed on Elizabeth's blouse and Elizabeth looked at it quickly, and then discarded it. Hesitating for a second, Elizabeth looked at the picture again. It was a picture of a woman holding a baby; holding Elizabeth.

"Mother?" Elizabeth muttered.

"Yes, your mother." Mr. Linderman seethed.

Elizabeth jumped up to see her father standing in the doorway. His body guards picked up Tyra's body with the chair and headed out. Mr. Linderman closed the door behind him.

--

James had shot down a few body guards here and there. M followed closely behind, shooting down a few people here and there as well.

"I want to prepare you before you have to be confronted by Mr. Linderman, James."

James had a look of apathy, "I'll be fine. I can take him down."

"You can be such a fool sometimes." M retorted, "I knew who Elizabeth was the first time I saw her."

James paused, "So you just let the enemy infiltrate the British Secret Service like that?"

"Yes, because I knew if you couldn't turn her around, then I could. I've known who she is for a long time."

James and M proceeded down the corridor, checking rooms.

--

"At least give me the courtesy of telling me her name." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Linderman smiled to himself, "A wonderful woman she was. We were supposed to live a normal life, but things got in the way. Actually, I got in the way."

Elizabeth saw a knife in a drawer and slipped it behind her. Mr. Linderman started to walk towards Elizabeth.

"You would have absolutely loved her."

Elizabeth started looking around, "Look, dad, you are going to have to stop this. I realized I had to stop doing this because it will eat you alive."

"You even sound like your mother." Mr. Linderman stated.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "At least do one thing for me, dad. Tell me who my mother was."

Mr. Linderman started to laugh, "You should have it figured out by now. You work for her now."

Elizabeth felt like somebody had slapped her as her father kept laughing.

"Yes, Elizabeth. Linda Vrook is your mother."


	9. Bloody Gene Pool

Bloody Gene Pool

James stopped in front of M, "You are Elizabeth's mother?"

M kept a trained eye on her surroundings, "Now is not the time to discuss this subject."

"You slept with the organizer of _The Crew_." James stated.

M started to get a temper again, "I want to focus on the matter at hand, James!"

James nodded as he put down two minions, walking down the hallway, on their way to the bathroom.

"I think it's best if we split up. We will cover more ground." M surveyed the area a little bit more.

James nodded, "I'll take the left side of the building. You tag up the right."

--

Out of frustration, Elizabeth threw the knife, she was holding, at her father. He dodged it easily and had a brief moment of surprise when Elizabeth charged towards him. Mr. Linderman crouched, anticipating a jump, but Elizabeth changed it up when she slid on the floor and knocked Linderman's legs out from underneath him.

"Son of a…" Mr. Linderman seethed as he got back up.

Elizabeth sent a power kick to Mr. Linderman's face and kneed him in the abdominal. Out of breath, Mr. Linderman recovered by catching Elizabeth's foot and flipping her on her back. Elizabeth easily lifted her father over her and sent him flying into his bookshelf.

Mr. Linderman rolled over and was met with his prized, ceramic vase smashing into his torso. Elizabeth started picking up anything in reach and chunked it at her 

father. Annoyed, Mr. Linderman caught an airborne lamp and hurled it back at Elizabeth. Dodging out of the way, this distraction allowed Mr. Linderman to charge at his daughter. Grabbing her throat, Mr. Linderman had Elizabeth pinned up against the wall.

"You know how much I hate it when you break my things." Mr. Linderman growled.

Elizabeth was gasping for air, "This is your last chance…"

"Or what?" Mr. Linderman scoffed, "Are you going to never talk to me again? Oh please, if there is one thing that I've taught you are that verbal threats never work."

"Then you should be proud of me, father." Elizabeth retorted as she punched her father on the lower stomach area.

Grunting for a second, Elizabeth twisted her father onto the wall and grabbed a book. Chocking him with it, Elizabeth got a few good punches on her father's face before he threw her off. Mr. Linderman picked up a chair and slammed it down on Elizabeth. The sound of crunching came from the chair and Elizabeth's left arm. Realizing that her arm was broken, Elizabeth crawled away, feeling around for anything useful. Under a pile of papers, Elizabeth found the knife she previously threw.

"Look at you, Elizabeth." Mr. Linderman cooed. "You are so pathetic."

Mr. Linderman chocked on his breath for a second when a sharp sensation jolted through his body. Elizabeth had lodge the knife into Mr. Linderman's side and twisted it. Mr. Linderman back handed his daughter and slowly pulled out the knife. Laughing, Mr. Linderman pulled up Elizabeth, using her broken arm. Elizabeth screamed out in agony.

"You're afraid of me, Elizabeth, just like your mother was." Mr. Linderman taunted as he ran the knife over Elizabeth's face.

Mr. Linderman coughed up blood on Elizabeth's blouse and a look of shock. Staggering backwards, Mr. Linderman was clutching his throat and looked towards the doorway. M was standing there, taking deadly aim at Mr. Linderman with her gun.

Mr. Linderman fell to his knees and smiled, "Sweetheart, I knew you would come back to me."

"Go to hell." M stated as she pulled the trigger again.

Mr. Linderman completely fell backwards as blood gushed from between his eyes. Exhausted, Elizabeth slumped down to the floor as she fell into the deeps sleep of being unconscious.

--

James paced back in forth in the waiting room. The chatter from the waiting room was starting to give him a migraine. Finally, the doctor arrived with a smile on his face.

"She's going to be alright. A few stitches and bandages here and there will help her heal up nice. You can go see her if you two wish."

James didn't even wait for M to respond to the doctor as he flew by them with ease. Walking into the dimly lit room, James could see Elizabeth smile.

"How are you doing?"

Elizabeth slightly shrugged, "I don't know really, but this morphine drip is my new best friend."

The two slightly laughed as M entered. M looked at Elizabeth with loving eyes, "Everything alright?"

"Ya, everything is fine." Elizabeth replied.

M nodded was turned around to leave until Elizabeth spoke up, "Can you do me a favor, mom?"

M let a single tear escape her right eye before turning back around, "Yes my dear?"

"I'm extremely hungry. Do you think you can get me a salad?" Elizabeth pleaded.

M nodded and proceeded out the door.

--

Despite the bloody confrontation, Elizabeth had a proper funeral held for her father. Frank Peters was put behind bars and the organization was put to an end. However, **Neptunes Fearful Jewel**, when it was found, it was being sold to the Russians. M was absolutely thankful that the weapon didn't make it to Russian hands, but the fact that the money they spent to get it will never come back started to spark some anger.

Elizabeth shook away the feeling of a major conflict. All that mattered was that _The Crew_ was no more.


	10. Farewells and Back to Business

**Author's Notes: Alright, here is the conclusion to this story! I don't know if I will be writing a sequel, but if I do, it might be a while before I post one up. So please enjoy and I want to thank all of my readers and thank all of you for reviewing!**

Farewells and Back to Business

James never got tired of sitting in M's office. The furnishing never changed even though the rest of the building did all the time. New faces always coming in and out as familiar faces would retire or die. Some faces, thought to be buried in the past, would come to haunt James from time to time, but that was part of the job.

"I need a vacation." James stated as M tossed a file on his lap.

M smiled, "Well then considered this mission a vacation. It's only a steak out operation in Greece."

"You have always taught me not to expect events to follow the data in files." James shot back with a smile.

M nodded, "Well, will you take the mission or not?"

"Depends…"

"On what, James?" M asked. "On whether or not Miss Linderman comes with you or not?"

"Correction, it's Miss Vrook." Elizabeth chimed in.

James smiled as Elizabeth gave him a peck on the cheek. M showed a small grin before rolling her eyes.

"Look here, James. I need Miss Vrook on a different assignment. So you will have to be a good boy and spend a week or two without her."

James pretend to pout as Elizabeth snickered.

--

Natalya Simonova squeezed her luggage back with hope. She wasn't afraid anymore and looked at her flight tickets with anxiety.

"I hope to see you again, James."

James smiled, "It was good seeing you again, Natalya. Now stay out of trouble this time."

Natalya laughed as she hugged James. She looked deeply into James' eyes, "Why did it never work out between us?"

"We were never meant to be." James replied.

Natalya nodded, "Destiny likes to play games with us sometimes, James. I guess there is somebody else for me somewhere out there."

There was an announcement that declared gate 67 was now boarding.

"That's my cue, James."

"Goodbye, Natalya." James said as Natalya walked with the crowd of travelers headed to gate 67.

James walked the opposite direction to a ticket receptionist.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the lady asked.

"The name's Bond, James Bond. I need a ticket to Patra, Greece…"


End file.
